


A perfect example of how not to do things

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Simon, Mention of blood, Writing Prompt, claw wounds, rouge werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wanted to fend off a rogue werewolf to prevent Raphael from getting hurt (wanting to save <i>him</i> for a change) but of course he's the one who ends up being rescued and taken care of by the older vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A perfect example of how not to do things

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing number 15 from [this list](http://mckvch.tumblr.com/post/145127812777) and here we have my first (very short) Saphael.

Raphael cursed in Spanish under his unnecessary breath and dropped to his knees next to a blood-soaked Simon who was lying on the cold asphalt of the small alleyway where they had been surprised by the attack of a rouge werewolf on their way back to the hotel. The older vampire had managed to fight off their attacker but not before the beast had torn into Simon with its razor sharp claws, leaving deep and heavily bleeding wounds across the fledgling’s chest and abdomen. Raphael knew he didn’t need to breathe, hadn’t done so for at least a century when he had finally gotten used to being undead and therefore not in need of oxygen anymore. Right now his chest was heaving with panting, almost panicked, breaths anyway and he tried not to thing about _why_ his hands were shaking when he reached for the other vampire. Simon was curled up on his side and only the tiny whimpering sounds gave away that he was still alive.

“ _Idiota_! Why did you get in the way?! I could have dealt with this without any bloodshed if you hadn’t tried to act like one of your ridiculous superheroes, dammit,” Raphael cursed and grabbed the younger vampire’s shoulder with a surprising gentleness, drawing the other’s head into his lap and turning him onto his back to inspect the damage.

“’m fine. Jus’ a…a scratch.” Simon’s words were slurred from the blood loss and the accompanying fading of his strength. His eyelids drooped almost completely by now and still, there was this tiny infuriating grin on his bloody lips and Raphael knew if the other had the energy to talk more he would right about now point out that _the clan leader was worried about his fledgling_.

“I need to get you back to the hotel asap. You’re gonna heal but you’ll need blood to do so,” the older vampire mumbled - more to himself than the almost passed out Simon whose slender fingers suddenly wrapped loosely around Raphael’s wrist, slightly tugging. The clan leader heaved a sigh and crouched down more, following the unspoken request of his fledgling even though his vampire hearing was capable enough to hear the feebly babbled “Wanted to save _you_ for a change…” without leaning in. Simon’s head slumped to the side, cheek smushed against the older’s thigh when he lost consciousness.

“ _Dios mío_ , that was a perfect example of how _not_ to do things,” grumbled Raphael at the unconscious fledgling before shaking his head with a disbelieving sound. He lifted Simon up on his arms easily and quickly made his way back to the Hotel Dumort because the other’s wounds might not be fatal but he still needed blood to heal and for his skin to stitch itself back together.


End file.
